


An Idea

by GreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Valery fixes Boris’ tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian
Summary: Valery gets creative, and Boris is surprised to find himself loving it.





	An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I promised I’d be back with more smut, and here I am! I have an autistic fixation on Valoris smut and I can’t see it wearing off any time soon, so I guess I’ll just have to keep writing filth.

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

Boris nods. Valery climbs from the bed and returns with Boris’ tie. Boris watches cautiously as it is wrapped carefully around his wrists, securing them together before securing them to the top of the bed frame. Valery tucks a pillow under Boris’ back to prop him up slightly, ensuring he will have a good view of what is coming next.

“That’s my favourite tie,” he says, for lack of anything else to say. He is aware of his intense vulnerability in this moment and cannot help but feel uncomfortable.

Tenderness mixes with the lust in Valery’s eyes and a kiss is pressed to each bound wrist in turn. “We can stop whenever you want. We don’t have to do this, if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“Keep going,” Boris says hoarsely. To his surprise, his initial feelings of doubt are giving way to excitement. His vulnerability is no longer something he fears, but something that makes him feel immensely safe and loved. Valery will take care of him, he knows. He can truly let go of everything and know that Valery will not hurt him. He trusts him completely, and it is a wonderfully freeing feeling. And he cannot help but feel a flush of anticipation at finding out what Valery’s sharp mind has conjured up this evening.

Valery kisses him, and Boris cedes control of it, letting Valery deepen it and enjoying the feeling of surrender. As Valery pulls back, he sits astride Boris thighs and looks down at him, scanning his body and biting his lower lip as his gaze comes to rest on Boris’ cock. 

“You look so amazing right now,” Valery says. 

Boris feels his ego swell pleasantly at the compliment and the hungry look in his eyes. He is hard and leaking and craving stimulation, but Valery has other ideas. Boris watches reverently as he wraps his delicate fingers around his own cock, head tipping back with pleasure as he gives himself a long, slow stroke. The position suits him, showing the lines of his body and making him look positively hedonistic in his pursuit of his own pleasure.

“I touch myself like this, thinking about you. Thinking about your hands on my body,” Valery says breathily. He strokes over his chest with his free hand, teasing his nipples to hard peaks. His breathing is shaky, and he rocks forward slightly into his own hand even as he strokes himself, as though he cannot get enough. Boris licks his lips, feeling a tug at his wrists as he instinctively goes to touch him, to contribute to the look of ecstasy on his lover’s face.

“I used to imagine so many things. Taking your cock in my mouth. Watching you sucking mine. And now I know what you look like on your knees for me, so much better than I could have dreamed.”

Boris moans, low and deep. He has often imagined Valery like this, cock in hand, and hearing him talk so openly about it, about his fantasies makes his head feel thick and sluggish with desire. Valery’s mouth is hanging open slightly now, his eyelids fluttering on the edge of closing. 

“Did you think about me, Boris?” he asks, forcing his eyes to meet Boris’. “Did you touch yourself like this, wishing you could have me?”

“Yessss...” Boris hissed, a tremble going through him. “So many times. Thought about fucking you. Thought about you pulling yourself off and thinking about me. Used to come so hard when I thought about you.”

Valery’s eyes fall closed now, a needy little whine escaping his pouting lips. “I’m so hard Boria... so hard for you, so wet. Look at what you do to me...”

And Boris does look, is unable to do anything but look. Valery’s strokes are long, thorough, his balls being pulled up each time and the tip of him disappearing under silky foreskin. His head is shiny with his own fluids and the wet sounds his hand makes against his flesh are obscene.

“Fuck, Valera... let me taste you. Please.”

Valery swipes his thumb over the gathering slick and puts it to Boris’ lips. Boris sucks the offered thumb into his mouth, humming his satisfaction at being allowed this small request. He wants more, wants to suck Valery in deep until he loses control and comes in his mouth. Valery tugs his thumb free of Boris’ mouth, replacing it with two of his fingers. Boris sucks eagerly, teasing with his tongue in a simulation of what he’ll do should Valery choose to allow him to suck his cock. Valery’s mouth goes slack as he watches Boris fellate his fingers and they both groan softly as he finally pulls them free. Boris would feel bereft, were it not for the sight of Valery moving his hand behind himself with obvious intent.

“Oh... Boria...” Valery gasps, a slight wince on his face. He squeezes the base of his cock hard and Boris aches at knowing the man is fighting not to come from the feeling of his own fingers breaching him, wet with Boris’ saliva. “This feels so... oh...”

“Yes, Valera. Just like that, you look so beautiful like this,” he says encouragingly. He has dreamed of fucking this man, dreamed of plunging his own fingers into him in preparation for his cock. Watching him like this now is frustrating in the extreme. He tugs at his restraints again. He needs to touch him, needs to feel the sweat on his skin, the tremor in his muscles, the pulse of his cock. It’s too much, he feels like every nerve ending in his body is demanding attention, made all the worse by his inability to do much more than writhe beneath the weight of Valery on his legs. And yet he doesn’t want it to stop, the torment is exquisite and he finds himself craving its continuation.

“Talk to me Valera. Tell me how it feels.”

“I feel... oh! I feel stretched. It’s been so long... I’m so tight around my fingers, I can bare–... barely move them.” Valery grinds down onto his fingers, periodically making frustrated little moans. “I need... god, I need more. I’m so close...” he whines.

“Let go love, just let go. Let me see you. Come on me, make yourself come all over me,” he rasps, lost in the rapturous expression of this beautiful, sinful man on his lap. Valery keens, low and desperate, and Boris is afraid to blink for fear of missing a second of this display.

“I... oh fuck I can feel it st–..starting... I–... oh Boria! Oh! FUCK!”

Boris gasps and moans in unison with Valery as the orgasm hits him. Valery in the throes of pleasure is mesmerising, his face has twisted into an almost pained expression and his body is trembling with the effort not to collapse. With each wave of it, he thrusts forward into his hand, gasping out Boris’ name, and streaking his release across Boris’ belly, his chest, even his chin. When he finally finishes, he slides from Boris’ legs and immediately takes Boris’ neglected erection into the wet heat of his mouth.

Boris cries out, bucking up into the warmth surrounding him. Every ounce of frustration in his body that had built up during Valery’s performance seems to gather in his balls and at the base of his cock. It takes only a few bobs of Valery’s head and a swipe of his talented tongue to have him falling apart, a low grunt of a moan leaving his lips and waves of pleasure rippling across his body.

When he’s capable of coherent thought again, Valery is tugging the tie loose and freeing his hands. His task complete, he collapses next to him, looking utterly satiated. Boris rolls over to kiss him lazily, tasting himself on Valery’s lips. Oh, Valera. So surprising, so unexpectedly confident, he thinks contentedly. How wonderful that we should have each other to get through this hell. He feels Valery smile into the kiss and places his hand on Valery’s handsome face, feeling affection roll through him.

“Goodnight love,” he mumbles, sleep starting to creep closer.

Just as he is slipping into a comfortable, contented sleep, he hears Valery’s reply.

“Goodnight, my Boris.”

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
